Diana: The Devil's Daughter
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Full summary inside. Diana is Hades's daughter and raised on the Isle of the Lost, along with all the other VKs. How does this change her?
1. Prologue 1

Diana: The Devil's Daughter

* * *

Summary: When Diana's paternity is discovered, she is taken away from Hippolyta and Phillipus and sent to live on the Isle of the Lost, with an alternate version of her father, Hades. When Ben's proclamation comes out, Diana sees an opportunity for her and Jason to be reunited with their estranged mothers, which Hades encourages them to do so.

* * *

Prologue: Part 1: Taken

Hippolyta bit her lip as she packed Diana's clothes. Diana was watching and so the queen couldn't cry. "Mommy, whewe I goin'?" Three year old Diana asked, tugging on her mother's skirt.

"I don't know, my little sun and stars," the Amazon queen replied, a sad smile on her face as she tenderly gazed at her beloved daughter.

Who had betrayed the Queen and revealed the identity of Diana's father?

Diana nodded. "Whewe's youw bag, Mommy?" She asked.

Hippolyta turned away, before answering, "I'm not going with you, Diana."

"Who will take cawe of me? Is Mama going wif me?" Diana wondered.

"No, Diana, you will be living with your father, Hades," Hippolyta replied.

Diana frowned. "I want you and Mama, Mommy," she scowled.

"You will live with Hades and that is final, Diana!" Hippolyta snapped.

"Yes, Mommy," Diana replied sadly, gripping her doll, 'Gapie, tightly.

"Diana, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I'm just stressed about sending you away," the Amazon queen admitted.

Diana nodded, tears rolling down her face. Hippolyta scooped her beloved daughter into her arms immediately. Diana promptly buried her face in one of her mothers' neck, for what would be the last time until nearly seventeen years had passed.

General Phillipus, or Mama, to Diana, entered and held the two tightly. From an early age, Diana had considered Phillipus her Mama while Hippolyta was her Mommy.

Phillipus gently wiped Diana's tears away. "Do not cry, my little majesty. Your mother and I will see you again," the general murmured.

Diana sniffled. "Mama, I no wanna go," the toddler whimpered fearfully. "I wanna stay with you and Mommy."

Phillipus and Hippolyta both kissed Diana's forehead in response to her statement.

* * *

That afternoon, Diana boarded the Auradonian ship. She was immediately placed in a set of cuffs and her belongings were given to Hades.

Diana cried throughout the whole trip to the Isle of the Lost. Many of the other villains yelled at her to stop crying, which only made it worse.

Hades soon grew angered. "Back off!" He snarled furiously, his eyes blazing with rage. "She was just taken away from her mothers! Of course, she is going to cry! So leave my daughter alone!"

The others backed off as Hades scooped Diana up and gently set her on his lap. She buried her face miserably in his chest. He gently stroked her hair.

"Shh, little sun and stars, you will see your mothers again," he murmured softly to the small girl.

Diana lifted her head, tears still streaming down her face, and tugged on her father's robe. "Daddy, that's what Mommy called me, her little sun and stars," she murmured.

Hades smiled gently at his daughter. Diana soon drifted off, and upon arrival, Hades carried their bags to their new home while Anastasia Tremaine, the only person besides Diana who didn't belong there, carried the sleeping former princess—the Isle of the Lost.


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue: Part 2: Telling Hera the Truth

Queen Hippolyta stood and bowed as Queen Hera entered the throne room. Phillipus silently bowed slightly behind her queen, taking Hippolyta's hand in hers as the Amazon queen straightened. Everyone on the island, as well as amongst the Bana, and many of their gods and goddesses knew of the two's strong romantic relationship.

Hera blinked. "It is rather quiet here, Hippolyta," the queen of Olympus stated.

Hippolyta nodded mutely. Hera glanced around. "Odd, by now I would have expected Diana to run by," Hera continued.

"She no longer lives here," Hippolyta replied, doing her best to hide her wince of agony. Phillipus rubbed her lover's back tenderly.

"Where is she?" Hera asked, curiously.

"We don't know," Phillipus stated, buying Hippolyta time to change the subject—and reveal the truth to the Queen of Olympus.

"I didn't sculpt Diana from clay," Hippolyta admitted, closing her eyes, pain flitting across her face briefly. "I gave birth to her—Hades was the father."

Hera's eyes narrowed. "You knowingly kept my niece from me?!" The queen of Olympus growled out.

Hippolyta nodded ashamedly.

"But where is she?" Hera repeated.

Hippolyta frowned. "Someone let the identity of Diana's father out o the wrong people," the Amazon queen replied. "She was taken away, nearly a month ago. None of us know where she is."

Hera growled. "I tried to stop them, she was nothing like her father," Hippolyta continued. "They're punishing her simply because her father was a villain. Hera, they took my baby simply because of who her father is." Hippolyta broke down in tears.

"Our baby," Phillipus corrected gently.

Hera wrapped her arms around the weeping Amazon queen as did Phillipus. "I'm still mad at you, Queen Hippolyta," Hera murmured finally.

Hippolyta could only grin sheepishly at the queen of the gods. "But I will try to restore her to you," Hera continued.

Hippolyta smiled gratefully, as well as murmuring a quiet thanks.

Hera then added her final stipulation, "If you tell Hades about his daughter."

Hippolyta grimaced. "You're suggesting I tell him I let his daughter get taken away?" She frowned.

"He is her father, he deserves to know the truth," Hera replied.

Hippolyta sighed, reluctantly agreeing.


	3. Prologue 3

Prologue: Part 3: Telling Hades & Persephone

Hippolyta nervously bit her lip as she entered Tartarus. Phillipus had reluctantly agreed to the Amazon queen's request to deliver the painful news alone. "Hades is going to kill me," she muttered to herself.

She approached the throne of Tartarus and cursed under her breath. She couldn't do this.

"Hippolyta, love," Hades walked over and hugged his former lover. "You missed me?" He chuckled, bending to kiss the Amazon queen.

"I lost her," Hippolyta pushed Hades away and turned her back, to hide her tears.

"Lost who?" Hades frowned.

"We had a daughter, Lord Hades," Hippolyta replied. "Her name was Diana and she was taken away from me simply because you are her father."

Hades wrapped his arms around the sobbing Amazon queen, as Persephone approached, glaring at her husband's lover. "Perhaps I can find her," the Queen of Tartarus stated. "You've indicated to my father's wife that an alternate Hades raises our child, yes, I consider Diana as my daughter just as she is yours and Phillipus's daughter, Hippolyta, as well as Hades's daughter, and if the Hades raising Diana is anything like ours, my counterpart should be his wife."

Hippolyta smiled. "Between you and Queen Hera, Queen Persephone, surely Diana will be returned to us," the Amazon queen murmured.

Persephone smiled, though her eyes kept her glare. "I will find my stepdaughter," the Queen of Tartarus vowed.


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: To Auradon Prep

Nearly seventeen years after being taken from Themyscira, just turned nineteen year old Diana Divalter, her twin brother, Jason Devilson, their seventeen year old half-sister, Evie Divalter, their sixteen year old half-sister, Mal Divalter, their fourteen year old half-brother, Hadie Devilson, as well as eighteen year old Jay Aragon, and Diana's just turned three year old son, Carlos Divalter, and her three month old daughter Hadley "Reya" Divalter, all met Hades in his house. Diana technically also had an ten-year-old, young Maera Divalter. She was Narissa's daughter by blood, but every day since she was eleven, Diana had stolen the little girl away.

When Diana was seventeen, Gaston and his two eldest sons began stalking her. Anastasia and Anthony helped her avoid them, and after a little bit of resistance from Anastasia, Diana was allowed to give her virginity to Anthony. This resulted in the conception of Hadley. As result, Anastasia became Gramma to Diana's three children, even though none took the Tremaine surname. Unfortunately, after that, Diana watched helplessly, as Anthony started hanging out with Gold, Silver, and Bronze, or the three Gaston Legumes.

Jay also opted to be referred to as her uncle instead, just as he was Carlos' and Maera's Uncle Jay. In addition, Claudine Frollo, the fourteen year old daughter of Claude Frollo, as Hadie's secret girlfriend was Carlos and Reya's Aunt Claudine.

After fixing Reya's hat, for Reya had blonde hair, which was all but a death sentence on the Isle of the Lost and settling her three month old daughter in her crib, Diana leaned casually against the wall. "What's the deal, Pops?" She asked evenly. Ever since she had realized that this Hades wasn't really her father, Diana had taken to calling him Pops or Papa, even though she was definitely a bit of a daddy's girl.

Hades took a deep breath. "Hadie. Evelyn. Mallory. Diana. Jason. Jay. Carlos. The seven of you were chosen to transfer to Auradon Prep…" Hades spoke.

Diana straightened angrily. "There is no way in Tartarus I'm leaving Reya!" She exclaimed, in mixed Greek and Themysciran.

Hadie growled as well. Leaving Reya behind was like asking for her to be killed—and she got enough grief for being the daughter of the Isle's half-blood, namely Diana. Despite the fact that he was also technically a half-blood like his eldest sister, Hadie was left unharmed. Diana, the eldest, was not. In fact, technically, even Reya's father, Anthony, was a half-blood. Jason took his twin's hand automatically, squeezing it tightly.

"I don't want to go to school with a bunch of prissy pink princesses either!" Mal snapped, also in Themysciran. One of the rules of Hades's house was that all of the girls had to lean Themysciran, so Diana never forgot her true heritage.

"Mallory, you'll have to deal," Hades snapped.

His face softened as he turned to his oldest. "Diana, I know you wouldn't leave Reya behind, so I explained the situation and my granddaughter will accompany you over to Auradon Prep High School," he murmured gently. Then he frowned. "Mallory, once you pass the barrier, use a glamor spell—make Carlos look fourteen—I won't risk him being sent back here."

Diana smiled and nodded once in response. Her thoughts turned to what would happen come the following fall. "Papa, what about in fall? Stepmother will be here and…" Diana trailed off.

"Diana, a few months ago, Persephone and I agreed that if you ever got off the isle, you were to apply for full custody of your younger siblings," Hades stated. "You will do so, immediately after graduation from Auradon Prep."

"Hadie, Evelyn, Mallory, Jason, I expect the four of you to listen to Diana. The same rules that apply when Persephone isn't here will apply at Auradon Prep. Do you understand?" Hades ordered.

The four younger chosen children of Hades nodded obediently.

Mal and Evie also both had a different name in addition to the one Hades used for them—Evie was Genevieve and Mal was Maleficent—both names were chosen by their "mothers"—the Evil Queen and Maleficent, Mistress of All Evil, respectively—both girls considered Persephone their mother, with both girls even calling Persephone Mom. Out of Hades's daughters, Diana was the only one who consistently insisted on considering Persephone her stepmother, despite her few memories of her birth mothers, Hippolyta and Phillipus.

Both times after Mal and Evie were born, Hades caught their "mothers" abusing Diana. Angered, he had taken Diana and his other daughters away from the two women, relying solely on his wife, Persephone, to be a mother figure to them, and that wasn't counting what happened when Diana was eight.

Hades continued addressing the oldest. "Do you remember what I told about your mothers, Diana?" He asked.

"They live beyond the barrier," Diana replied automatically.

"And where are you going?" Hades pressed. Diana had to see the potential of attending Auradon Prep.

"Beyond the barrier, I could see them again!" Diana gasped in joy. "And Jason, you could finally meet them!"

"Indeed, and I encourage you to do so," Hades replied.

Diana smiled happily, tears of joy dancing in her eyes. Carlos lifted his head. "We meet Grandma and Grandmother, Mommy?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, you and your sisters will finally meet Grandma and Grandmother, Pup," Diana replied, picking up the three year old and settling him on her hip. She had gotten Carlos because Cruella decided she didn't want him simply because she didn't have time for a child. Between him and Reya, Diana had not slept well in the past four years. Of course, Maera was also a big help to her mother, but Diana always feared losing the little girl at night.

In addition, unlike everyone else in the family, whose clothes all fit, one of the only things that Diana owned that fit her was her leather jacket that had the symbol of Hades on the back, with the phrase "LONG LIVE EVIL!" stitched in the middle. This jacket was an eighteenth birthday present from her stepmother, Persephone. The rest of her outfit was a patchwork of rags, torn from multiple dresses, haphazardly sewn together to form a ragged old dress—a far cry from the dresses and royal garments she once wore as Princess of the Amazons and crown princess of Themyscira. This "dress" also barely fit the eldest daughter and child of Hades. As a result, Diana could often be seen sewing new rags into her dress to make it longer, as well as modifying it, and was always seen wearing her leather jacket. On the sleeves and the front was her symbol—a flaming cracked Royal Amazonian crown, symbolizing that while she was still princess of Tartarus, she had, at one point, been the crown princess of the Amazons.

She had another leather jacket that also had Hades's symbol, with the phrase "The Devil's Daughters," across the top. Hers was in black and gold. Evie and Mal had matching jackets with Evie's in black and blue and Mal's in black and purple. In addition, each of the left fronts of the jackets were embroidered with the girls' symbols—Evie's was a cracked crown over a heart while Mal's was two dragons forming a heart. The symbols were also on the sleeves.

Diana's twin brother, Jason, had a jacket that matched her main jacket and often wore a set of old breeches and a ragged shirt. His symbol was a crown rising above a fire. His sleeves and the front left of his jacket featured his symbol.

Diana paused and asked, "What about Hunter and Regina?" Hunter was Diana's pet tiger while Regina was Diana's pet lioness. Both had been trained to guard Diana from harm after what happened when she was eight years old. Protecting Diana now also included protecting Maera, Carlos and Reya.

"For now, they'll stay here with me, but as soon as I can, I intend for them to join you, little sun and stars," Hades replied.

Diana nodded. She vaguely remembered her mother had called her that when she had lived with Hippolyta. Phillipus, if Diana's memory served her correctly, had called the young princess, 'her little majesty.'

Then Diana wordlessly grabbed her things, including 'Gapie, as well as things for Carlos and Reya. The others also gathered their things.

As they headed for the limo, Maleficent arrived and ordered the group to steal Fairy Godmother's wand—if they failed, she would kill them.

They climbed into the limo silently. As they passed the barrier, all of the VKs—villain kids—ducked, panicking, believing they were going to die.

They did survive and Mal immediately and silently cast the glamor spell on Carlos.


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrivals, Title Challenges & Roommates

The seven were greeted by Prince Ben, the one who had invited them to Auradon and his girlfriend, Princess Audrey, daughter of Princess Aurora, aka Sleeping Beauty, and Prince Phillip. To make a long story short, Audrey was Mal's mortal enemy.

Then Evie claimed when she was a princess—Audrey shot that claim down immediately. "The Evil Queen's rule isn't recognized as legitimate," Audrey sneered.

"Well, Evie might not be a princess through her mother, but she is still princess of Tartarus," Diana countered.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "And I'm still princess of the Amazons," Diana pressed.

"Uh, no, you're not," Audrey haughtily replied. "Apparently, you never got the memo. When you were sent to the Isle of the Lost, you were stripped of your title, halfblood filth."

Diana paled, as a pained look darted across her face. Hadie growled angrily behind her. She held out her arm to stop him. Jason grabbed her hand automatically.

The group was soon rescued by five others: Doug Dwarfson, Tom Tresser, Bruce Wayne, two foreign exchange students attending Auradon Prep, and two cousins—Pythia and Donna. Donna blinked when she saw Diana. "Di?" Donna asked.

Pythia remained silent, blinking in shock at the sight of her younger cousin.

"Should I know you?" Diana asked, initially confused by Donna's instant recognition of her.

Donna frowned. "Diana, I was one of your best friends on Themyscira, until you were taken away," Donna replied. "My mom, your Aunt Menalippe, and I used to come and visit every so often and Mom and Aunt Polly would just let the two of us play together along with Pythia, here, Aunt Antiope's daughter, for hours while they talked business."

Diana closed her eyes, remembering. "Cousin Donna?!" Diana gasped, as her eyes flew open. "You've certainly grown."

Donna grinned. "So have you," Donna teased.

Diana frowned. "Didn't I pretend to be you once and Aunt Menalippe didn't find out until after we returned to the palace because she forgot to tell my mother something when I jumped into my mother's arms yelling Mommy at the top of my lungs?" Diana laughed.

"Yeah, Mom and Aunt Polly were both absolutely furious with us," Donna replied. "Aunt Antiope was pretty mad too. So was General Phillippus—I thought she was going to ground you for eternity after that."

"I don't think either of us could sit for a month after that," Diana smirked at Donna.

Donna rolled her eyes.

Diana shifted Reya gently, chuckling slightly at the memory. Reya yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, who is the baby?" Donna bent to get a closer look.

"My youngest daughter, Hadley," Diana replied evenly. "We, her family, call her Reya—our little Reya hope."

"She's awfully small, when was she born?" Donna admitted, a hint of worry in her tone.

"Three months ago, her small size is probably because all we get on the isle is the unwanted trash from Auradon," Diana replied coldly, shooting a glare at Doug.

Tom felt his heart break for the young mother. Like Diana, Donna, Jason, and Pythia, Tom was also a senior at Auradon Prep. Bruce moved toward Diana, freezing up, abruptly.

There was no one on the Isle of the Lost who hated the Auradonians more than Diana. Because of them, she had been taken from her mothers and stripped of her royal title, as well as her place in the line of succession for the Amazon throne, otherwise known as the throne of Themyscira.

Donna frowned. "Here's a map, and I'll take Diana, Mal, and Evie to your rooms, Mal, you and Evie are rooming together, Diana, you and Reya are with me," Donna changed the subject.

Diana, Evie, and Mal's younger brother, Hadie, ended up rooming with one of Hades's many great-nephews, their second cousin, Herkie. Jay and Carlos were roommates. Jason was staying with Tom.


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Plans

The group later met in Evie and Mal's room. Carlos jumped into Diana's arms immediately, nuzzling his mother's neck. Mal gently took Reya from her mother. "Mommy, I wanna stay with you," the second youngest VK whimpered.

Diana bit her lower lip, recalling her final plea to her mothers. It had been nearly the exact same plea Carlos now gave her. "I'm sorry, Carlos, but you have to call me Diana," Diana set the young teen down, taking Reya back in her arms. "Maybe someday, I can be your mother again." With those words, Diana felt her heart shatter.

Carlos didn't press the issue and the group launched their first attempt to get Fairy Godmother's wand, which ended up failing

They had to go to classes the following day.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wayne or Tresser: Diana's Dilemma

After her last period Remedial Goodness 101 class, which Diana found insulting and pointless—after all, unlike the others who had an extremely high potential for evil, there were only three other exceptions—Anthony Tremaine and Hadie, and, of course, Diana's twin, Jason. Diana was fifty-fifty either way—she was shocked to see Tom Tresser and Bruce Wayne both waiting for her. "Tom, Bruce, what are you doing?" She shifted her bags and carefully gripped the basket containing her tiny daughter.

They quickly followed. "I want to help you, Diana," Tom said. "I know you can pass the rest of your classes, I'll help you, tutor you, I mean, and even with Reya, well, that last bit's if you want me to."

Bruce nodded. "When Tresser's not available, I'll help too," he offered.

"Tom, Bruce, come with me," Diana led the way to her dorm room. Donna was on the martial arts team and at practice.

Settling Reya in her crib, Diana slid her shirt off and sat with her back facing Tom and Bruce. "Tom, Bruce, I can't read or write this language, and the reason is quite literally carved into my back," Diana wiped her eyes.

Both males clenched their fists in anger at the word carved into Diana's back. "You are not a half-blood…" Tom began.

"Yes, I am," Diana replied.

Bruce wrapped his arms around the disgraced former princess of the Amazons.

"I am the long lost daughter and—former?—heir of Hippolyta, heroine and Queen of the Themysciran Amazons, and Lord Hades, King of Tartarus, and known villain," she explained.

Tom handed Diana her shirt. "Diana, the truth is Hippolyta asked me to find a way to find you, she and her partner—they haven't stopped fighting to get you back," he replied. "And I will help you ace your classes."

"We both will," Bruce corrected.

Diana nodded. "Guys, I can't, I'm scared," Diana admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was eight and had just figured out the man I called Father, well, he wasn't really my father at all," Diana gulped. "I often dreamed of leaving the isle behind—I hated it there—I wanted nothing more than to return to Themyscira, my true home. I was kidnapped—the other villains had discovered that my mother was a hero and they were, well, to put it mildly, displeased. They beat and starved me for a while, I lost track of time. They carved the word half-blood into my back. Stepmother, well, this land's version of my stepmother, Persephone, she nearly killed everyone on the isle. Hell, my best friend, Anthony Tremaine and his mother were willing to help! Anastasia, Anthony's mother, she helped Jay and Gil and Mal and Anthony and Claudine and Hadie and Evie to rescue me and my twin Jason. Uma and Maxine led Jay and Gil and Harry and Mal and Claudine and Evie and Hadie and Papa and Stepmother to us. Only Ursula, Morgana, Uma, Maxine, Jay, Gil, Claudine, Anthony and Anastasia, the last four, and Uma and Maxine, they're not here yet, and the members of Hades's household would have been spared. Oh, and Aunt Ursula and Aunt Morgana. It was just easiest to think of them as my aunts. And I'm not her kid," tears rolled down Diana's face. "Hades was so worried—he pulled me from school. It was too dangerous for me. In fact, outside of my family, I mean those who lived with Hades, Persephone and my half-siblings—Evie, Mal, Hadie, and my twin Jason—other than Anthony and Anastasia Tremaine, Jay, Gil, and Claudine Frollo, everyone on the isle just called me, 'half-blood', and that includes my cousins, Ursula and Morgana and their daughters Uma and Maxine—Shrimpy and Fishbait—well, unless they were visiting us at Hades's place. We didn't always get along or agree but deep down, we were blood, family, and gods, it kept us alive. At night, for the two months, I was tortured, Ursula and Morgana would secretly treat my wounds and heal me. It took them sometime to get word to Papa, but they kept me alive." Diana closed her eyes. "Bruce, Tom, I gotta get my cousins here."

Tom nodded as he rubbed her back. "I will always be there for you, Diana, I promise," he murmured.

Bruce snickered. "And so will I, Princess," he kissed Diana's cheek.

Diana smiled and laid her head on Tom's shoulder. "Tom, Bruce, thank you," she murmured.

He squeezed her shoulder gently. "Diana, shall we begin?" He asked softly.

Diana smiled. Donna entered the room to see Diana squished between Tom and Bruce, a book open in front of them.

"Uh, what's going on?" Donna asked, her confusion evident in her tone.

"We're helping Diana with her classes, other than the Remedial Goodness class, our schedules are identical," Tom replied.

Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Kay, so who's hungry?" Donna crossed to her side of the room, before she dropped her bag on the floor with a crash, waking Reya.

Diana glared at her cousin, before turning to Reya. She watched, stunned, as Bruce carefully picked her daughter up. He gently rocked the crying baby. "Diana, I know she's your responsibility," he began.

"Guys, it's fine, Reya needs a father figure, and I can think of no one better than one of you two,well to fill in for Anthony," Diana replied, kissing his cheek.

Ton watched as Diana calmly and carefully took Reya from Bruce. "What just happened?" He turned to Donna.

"It seems you two are competing for my cousin's heart," Donna replied. "And if whichever one of you wins it, ever breaks it…"

"You'll kill me, Troy?" Tom gasped. "That'll really break her heart. Besides, she's won my heart."

"She's held my heart from the start," Bruce admitted.

Donna nodded reluctantly. Tom and Bruce quickly followed Diana to the cafeteria. Both males watched as Diana sat silently next to Mal and Evie, clearly stiff as Carlos sat across from her.

Tom walked over. "Diana, why don't you and Reya join me for dinner?" He held out his hand.

Diana grabbed her tray and Tom grabbed the basket containing Reya. He led the two to a different table. Carlos glared at Tom as he walked by with his tray.

Bruce sat with the two, glaring at Tom as well. It was quickly obvious to the half-blood that both Tom and Bruce had feelings for her.


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Telling Tom and Bruce the Truth

"So, it seems Carlos has feelings for you, Princess," Tom stated.

"Tom, Bruce, it isn't like that," Diana looked sadly at Carlos. "Carlos, he, he's actually my three year old son." A few tears rolled down Diana's face.

Tom blinked. "He looks fourteen," he stated. Bruce rubbed Diana's back comfortingly.

"Glamor spell, please, don't tell, I can't risk losing him, or having him sent back to the Isle," she explained, trembling in fear. "I can't lose my baby boy. Not again."

Tom reached out and tenderly wiped away Diana's tears. "Once we graduate, I'll help you get an apartment wherever you want," he stated. "I'll do everything I can to help you keep your family whole, Diana."

"While Blondie's working on that, you can stay in Wayne Manor, or Waynemoor Castle," Bruce jumped in.

Diana smiled despite her tears. "Tom, Bruce, both of you are amazing," she murmured, before nodding her thanks. "And I think Waynemoor Castle will be the best fit for all of us."

"Wait, there's only three members of your family…" Tom stated.

Diana grinned sheepishly. "Once I graduate, I'm applying for custody of all of my siblings—Evie, Mal, Hadie,—well, except for Jason," Diana admitted. "Plus my three kids so…" she trailed off. "And once Uma and Maxine come over…"

"Three?" Bruce asked.

"My oldest, Maera, is still on the Isle," Diana revealed sadly.

Tom gently squeezed Diana's hand. Diana blushed slightly. He kissed her cheek lightly before kissing Reya's forehead.

"Why does Reya wear a hat all the time?" He asked.

"To protect her," Diana replied. "She has her grandmother's blonde hair. On the isle, her hair is a death sentence as is the fact that she is my daughter."

Having met Hippolyta, when he was given the mission to retrieve Diana, Tom nodded knowingly, before he squeezed Diana's hand tenderly. Diana smiled softly at him in response. Bruce glared at Tom again.

After dinner, Tom and Bruce walked Diana and Reya back to the room they shared with Donna. "Um, Diana, I was wondering if, well, I'm on the tourney team, and I was wondering if you'd wear my extra jersey at the game on Saturday?" Tom asked nervously.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's just, I want the rest of the school to know I have someone special, and that you're my girl, my sweet," he explained.

"She's not yours, yet, Tresser," Bruce hissed.

Diana sighed loudly. Placing her hands on her hips, she murmured, "Boys."

Both boys impishly grinned.

Diana blushed. "See you in class, boys," she entered the room. She settled Reya in her crib and finished up the last bit of homework she had left over from her study session with Tom and Bruce.

She took a while to fall asleep that night—Tom Tresser and Bruce Wayne were now both competing for her affections. Who was she going to choose?

She lay in bed, adjusting her two hidden knives. The rest of her immediate family and Jay all knew she always had one strapped to her upper left arm and one strapped to her right thigh. Most of the rest of the isle knew of the knife on her thigh as well as her jacket collection of knives.

In her jacket, the liner had several pockets to hide several more knives. About half of her knives were poison knives as well. Right now, her poison knives were empty.

Of course, now Tom and Bruce both knew about her knife on her left arm. Whether or not that was a good thing still remained to be seen.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tourney and Love Spells

The following Friday afternoon, Mal put a love spell on Ben prior to a tourney game. Diana was pretty excited, since she was getting to watch her son, Carlos, and her baby brother, Hadie, play.

Jason slid his arm over Diana's shoulder. Diana grinned at her twin. 'I'm surprised you didn't join the team,' she thought.

Jason pecked her cheek. 'Tourney's not my thing, the R.O.A.R. program kinda has my interest,' he admitted mentally. 'And after graduation, I might join the Auradon Armed Forces…'

Diana glared. "Jason, you want to help them? After they ripped me out of Mother's arms? Jason, they've kept our family apart," Diana was near tears. "Because of them, Jason, we haven't had Mother!"

Jason hugged his twin tightly. "My Diana, I want to be able to protect you and Maera and Carlos and Reya," he wiped her tears away. "You are a part of me and we'll see Mother again."

Diana nodded and pressed her head against Jason's shoulder. He slid his arms firmly around his twin. She touched his mind, carefully. When she was beaten by many of the other villains, Maleficent mentally tortured him—chaining him up and forcing him to watch helplessly as Diana was beaten and tortured, telling him he'd never save his twin. His pain had nearly destroyed both twins, but it ultimately brought them closer together. "What is R.O.A.R.?" Diana asked.

"The Royal Order of Auradon Regiment," Jason replied, kissing Diana's forehead.

Diana grinned. "Where's Reya?" He asked.

"Donna and Pythia both offered to watch her, they're a lot better than our Isle cousins," Diana murmured.

Jason grinned. "Maybe the four of us should start a club—the Children of Themyscira," he murmured.

Diana lightly punched his arm. "Jason," she murmured. "As fun as that would be, you and Carlos would be the only boys."

Jason's grin widened. "For now…" he countered.

"Jason, what did you do?" Diana crossed her arms over her chest, looking very unimpressed. Despite being shorter than her twin, Diana was the elder by two minutes, and as a result was unafraid to discipline him.

"I'm just saying if Anthony comes over and you sleep with him again," Jason began.

"Sleeping with Anthony is and was a one time thing," Diana hissed. "I wanted to lose my virginity to someone I trusted—which left me with either him or you, and I was not going to have sex with my twin brother, unlike one of our uncles. Reya was not part of the plan, but that doesn't mean I love her any less than her big brother. Anthony and I both agreed on that."

Jason nodded, immediately realizing Diana was referring to their Uncle Zeus who had slept with Aunt Demeter, one of his sisters, and was married to their Aunt Hera, who was another one of his sisters. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Shall we, my princess?" He asked.

"We shall, my prince," Diana replied, smirking. Jason rolled his eyes. Diana enjoyed teasing Jason, for in addition to being one of the two princes of Tartarus, Jason was also prince of the Amazons.

Despite being Diana's children, Maera, Carlos, and Reya did not hold any royal titles like their mother, due to all three being illegitimate.

During the game, Diana and Jason continued their silent conversation. 'I told Tom and Bruce what happened to me,' Diana admitted.

Jason slid his hand into hers. 'If it makes you feel better for them to know,' he replied.

Diana shrugged. 'Jason, I don't know, I care for them but Reya, Carlos, and Maera have to be top priority for me, I'm confused and I don't know what to do,' Diana replied.

Jason pulled Diana closer, not saying a word.

The game ended, with Auradon Prep winning thanks to Jay, and Ben led a cheer. "M-A-L!" Diana snickered. "What kind of love spell was that, Little Dragon?" She hissed at her youngest sister.

Mal blushed. "R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S," Diana and Jason joined in, as Ben sang of his love for the half fairy.

"It's ridiculous, just ridiculous," Diana smirked at Mal.

Ben then asked Mal to the coronation and Mal accepted. Unable to resist teasing their youngest sister, Jason and Diana cheerfully sang, "Mal's got a boyfriend. Mal's got a boyfriend."

Mal glared at the twins. Diana glared back and ruffled the purplette's hair.

Then Audrey announced she was dating Chad. Diana grabbed Evie's arm. "Trust me, you can do much better than that jerk, E," Diana hissed. "Royal or not, your man's gotta treat you like the princess you are."

Evie nodded. "M, E, later we'll have a Devil's Daughters hang," Diana hissed.

Mal and Evie nodded.


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Devil's Daughters Hang

Diana, Evie, and Mal met in Evie and Mal's room, all three wearing their Devil's Daughters jackets.

"Well, ladies," Diana smirked. "I would say today was a success. Ben is now dating Mal."

"But I almost had Chad," Evie frowned.

"Chad is slime, E, unworthy of you," Diana replied. "As one of the three princesses of Tartarus, any who seeks to be your lover must prove themselves worthy. In my eyes, Chad has failed in that task."

Evie nodded silently. "What about you, Diana? Dating two guys at once?" Mal shot.

Diana rolled her eyes. "I'm dating either Tom or Bruce—yet. They're both pretty nice, but I think I prefer Bruce," Diana shrugged innocently. "Not a word to Jason about this. You both know how protective he is."

"When you graduate, Diana, I'll be eighteen," Evie pointed out.

"How about this, you apply for independence, but you can still live with the rest of us, Evie?" Diana suggested. "Until your life is in order. Same thing for you, too, Mal, when you're eighteen. And Hadie."

"What about Jason?" Mal asked.

"My twin?" Diana shrugged. "He can do whatever he wants—and knowing him, he'll stick around as my protector. I can only claim guardianship of two of my younger siblings."

"Unless Mom and Dad have another kid," Evie pointed out.

"Depending on when the kid is conceived, he or she would probably be born here in Auradon—you two don't remember this, but Hadie was actually born in Auradon, not on the Isle of the Lost—but when would I claim custody of them?" Diana wondered aloud.

Mal and Evie shrugged.

Diana bit her lip. "You miss Carlos?" Mal guessed.

Diana nodded. "As my son," Diana admitted. "And I'm worried about Maera. I left her there with that witch."

Mal nodded. "Sis, are you okay?" Evie asked.

Diana nodded. "It's just so weird, here, I can hang out with my cousins without us fearing for our lives," Diana admitted. "Remember the last time we saw Uma and Maxine?"

Evie and Mal nodded sadly. Everyone had survived, but Maxine had lost her left arm, trying to protect Mal.

Then Evie grinned. "Well, I like them," she declared.

Diana grinned. "So do I," she murmured. "Wonder what they and my moms and my aunts would think of Hunter and Regina?"

Mal paused. "Diana, what about Uma and Maxine?" She asked in a small voice.

"I will be damned if I don't try to get them here," Diana replied. "I just have to convince Ursula and Morgana to let me claim custody of Uma and Maxine too."

Evie nodded.

The other two shrugged. Diana clapped her hands. Evie and Mal copied her, each adding one more clap. Diana clapped once, Evie clapped twice and Mal clapped three times.

"Daughters of the Devil," Diana began.

"Born of different mothers," Evie continued.

"But sisters we remain forever," Mal finished.

Diana then returned to her shared room with Donna, where she was surprised to see both of her cousins.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Donna and Pythia's Plan Revealed, Well Partly Revealed

Diana blinked at Pythia. "Uh, thanks for watching Reya?" She said awkwardly.

"Sure, Di," Pythia replied. "Reya was a little angel."

Pythia then made no indication she was leaving. Diana sat on her bed. "Pythia, are you staying here with us?" Diana asked, nervously but hopefully.

"No, but Donna and I wanted to talk to you about Family Day," Pythia replied.

Diana cocked her head, confused. "The families of the students here at Auradon Prep, come and visit," Pythia explained.

"We know Aunt Polly and Aunt Phil…" Donna began.

Diana's eyes lit up happily. "Yes! My mothers are still together!" She quietly cheered.

Donna rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, they haven't seen you in seventeen years," she finished.

"We want to surprise them on Family Day," Pythia revealed. "That you're in Auradon. Neither of us told anyone from home about Donna having a roommate."

Diana nodded eagerly. "And Mother can meet Jason and Reya."


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Cousins Argue

"Jason is a bad influence," Donna rubbed the back of her head.

"He is my brother," Diana hissed angrily. "And my protector. He is Hippolyta's son. All he's wanted is the chance to meet her."

Donna frowned. "Diana, maybe you're blinded by loyalty…" Pythia began.

Diana stood angrily. "I nearly died when I was eight, Cousin," she growled. "Jason risked his own life to save me. He always done so. Jason and I are a package deal. You want one of us, you get both."

"Who tried to kill you?" Donna changed the subject.

"One of my second cousins, Shrimpy, I mean, Uma's rivals," Diana admitted. "See, she and Maxine were tryin' to teach me and Jason and Hadie how to swim 'cause they could protect us in the water, when one of Uma's rivals, dragged me under. Thanks to Uma and Maxine's quick thinking, I survived. Jason, being the over protective idiot he is, nearly drowned to help them save me. Mal is allergic to the water on the isle and Evie was taught by Aunt Ursula and Aunt Morgana."

Donna frowned. "Plus a few weeks earlier, most of the other villains tried to kill me and Jason," Diana admitted. "What with us being halfblood filths and all."

Donna frowned. Pythia paused. "Actually, maybe we should have Jason in on the plan, he can convince Ben to make Aunt Polly think you're coming over in the next batch," Pythia said.

"Or I could just follow my mothers around for a while, until they notice," Diana suggested.

Both Donna and Pythia nodded in agreement.

Diana turned and stared out at the Isle. "Donna, Pythia, I promise that no matter what, I will always have your backs," Diana vowed.

Donna stood up and walked over, setting a hand on Diana's shoulder. "And we'll have yours," Donna murmured.

"But, Cuz, what brought this on?" Pythia asked worriedly, wiping her younger cousin's tears away.

"It was a few years ago," Diana began. "I was fifteen…"


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Family Ties & Loyalty

"So there was an obsessive, Catholic minister who felt that any indication of Papa and Stepmother being gods or the existence of demigods was a sin," Diana continued. "His name is Claude Frollo and he absolutely hated our family, and I mean, everyone in it—Hades, Persephone, Ursula, Morgana, me, Jason, Evie, Maxine, Mal, Uma, Hadie, Maera, and Carlos. He hired a hitman to kill us."

Donna and Pythia gasped in horror. "We snuck messages to each other, made sure we were all still alive," Diana closed her eyes, remembering the fear. "I was the oldest, so I kept the children and myself, hidden, protected, safe. Papa, Stepmother, Ursula, and Morgana killed the hitman—Uma, Maxine, Evie, Mal, Hadie, Jason, and I? We went after Frollo, hard," Diana growled. "You can do whatever you want to me, but you do not mess with my family, unless you want to deal with me." Diana's eyes narrowed, as a terrifyingly threatening expression crossed her face.

Donna nervously asked, "What did you do?"

"Let's just say that Claudine is going to be an only child," Diana smirked, wickedly.

"And even I was protected by Hades, even though I was technically no longer his child or supposed to have his protection." She grinned sheepishly.

Donna and Pythia nodded. "Plus there were the youngest—Maera and Carlos," Diana frowned angrily. "Targeted simply for associating with us."

"Wait, did you mean the Carlos that's here?" Donna asked.

Half a second later, Pythia added, "And who's Maera? You mentioned her before."

Diana took a deep breath. "Yes, I do, Carlos is actually eleven years younger than he appears," Diana revealed. "It was the only way to ensure he could stay with me. And Maera, she's my oldest. She's ten, a smart girl. And I left her behind on that hellhole of an island."

"Carlos is three?!" Donna and Pythia gasped in unison, both staring at Diana.

Diana nodded sheepishly.

"Why weren't you under Hades's protection?" Donna demanded.

Diana looked sheepishly at her two cousins.

"It all started when I was nine," Diana rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Diana Reveals Her Secrets

"See, I wasn't just Hades's oldest child, I was the oldest VK on the island, so I helped with the births of nearly every VK, with one exception, Hadie, who was a summer baby, meaning his mother was in Auradon," Diana explained. "In fact, any sibling I get from Papa and Stepmother—since they're spring/summer babies, are going to be born in Auradon."

"I helped Queen Narissa deliver a baby girl," Diana stood and took a seat on her bed.

Donna and Pythia moved to her side, one on her left, the other on her right. "But she could care less about, her words, not mine, 'the little brat,' but when I offered to take the child, she broke my arm. So, I left, but two years later, I snuck the child away. I fed her and clothed her and named her—Maera. I had her for a day when Hades made me return her. I screamed and cried at him." Diana gulped, holding back tears, muttering under her breath. "VKs don't cry."

"I told him how Narissa hadn't wanted Maera in the first place, how she had practically abandoned the little girl, that she would have a family with us," Diana bit her lip.

Donna and Pythia wrapped their arms around Diana. Diana relaxed, continuing, "Hades didn't say anything when I was done, he only told me to find my cousins and stir up trouble. He didn't yell at me. He didn't scold me. He did nothing, and that scared me—more than anything. I was no longer a child to him—I was his equal."

Donna slid her arm around Diana's shoulders. "It might take Aunt Polly and Aunt Phil a little while to adjust to treating you as an adult, rather than their child," Donna admitted.

Diana shrugged, she was unused to her parental figures being too terribly concerned for her. She could handle herself.

"What is a Devil's Daughter Hang?" Pythia demanded.

"Oh, it's me, Mal, and Evie chillin'," Diana explained. "Back on the Isle, the three of us were sort of a gang, 'The Devil's Daughters'. We were the most feared daughters there."

Donna and Pythia nodded nervously. Diana chuckled evilly at the looks on her cousins' faces.

"OK, it's official, Diana, you are creepy, and I mean that in the nicest possible way," Pythia stated drily.

Diana playfully shoved Pythia, who then left the room.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Family Day Reunions & Drama

Diana reached for her familiar leather jacket. For the first time since her initial arrival on the Isle of the Lost, she had an outfit that actually fit her. Jason rapped on the door. "Ready, sis?

Diana nodded nervously as she opened the door. "I think so," she bit her lip. "It has been seventeen years since the last time I saw them, though."

Jason nodded, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Relax, Mom and Phillipus are going to love you," he stated. "They already do, anyway."

Diana nodded wordlessly.

With that, the twins met up with the rest of the VKs.

"Everyone, please behave," Diana ordered. "Persephone might be here, and if I can't prove I can handle looking after you at Auradon Prep…"

"We could be separated," Jason concluded.

The group nodded silently.

"Alright, time to show Auradon the Isle side," Diana smirked.

The group made their way down to the festivities.

* * *

Meanwhile, Queen Hippolyta glared at her two nieces. "Why were you two insistent I come here?" She was furious. "This land's ruler took away Diana," she growled,

"It's about Diana," Donna froze, elbowing Pythia.

"Do you want to ruin the surprise?" Pythia hissed.

Donna paled. "What surprise?" Hippolyta ground out.

"I have a roommate now?" Donna offered weakly. "She's cool. I think you'd like her, Aunt Polly, Aunt Phil…"

Donna trailed off and exchanged a glance with Pythia as the group of Amazons heard the enraged shriek of, "Jason, let me go so I can murder Chad!"

Donna and Pythia both took off running, followed by a still angry Hippolyta, a less than thrilled Phillipus, Antiope, Menalippe, and Penelope, with the last three all confused.

Hippolyta froze when she saw the man called Jason and the woman he was restraining. "My children," she breathed out, joy spreading across her face. "Phil, look they're together, Jason and Diana, they're both here."

Phillipus kissed Hippolyta's cheek. "Calm down, my little sun and stars," Hippolyta called.

Diana joyfully turned towards Hippolyta.

Chad snickered. "Yeah, better do as Mommy says, half-blood filth," he sneered. Jason rubbed his twin's back. Hippolyta's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Chad then addressed the rest of the VKs, Mal. "You are a boyfriend stealer." Evie. "You are a gold digger and a cheat." Carlos. "You are a little freak." Jay. "You like hurting people." Hadie. "You're a creepy kid who is never going to find true love." Finally Jason. "And you, you enjoy watching others' pain." Chad gloated.

Jason let go of Diana, stepping toward Chad. "Shut up Chad, in fact, everyone shut the Hades up!" Jason yelled. "You say Mal is a boyfriend stealer. Newsflash, it was only a matter of time before Ben broke up with Audrey. Evie only struggles because the Evil Queen told her brain was useless. Jay doesn't like to hurt people, he does it when someone he cares about is in danger. Hadie, is a basically a god, all he has to do is prove himself a true hero and he can take back Father's realm. Carlos? You called him a little freak. Well, here's the thing, Chad, only a villain would pick on an innocent child, especially one as young as Carlos-he's three. As for me, and my Diana, let me tell you a story."

* * *

Jason glanced at Diana, who walked over to him, giving his hand a squeeze. 'Let me put the kids to bed, then we meet in the cafeteria with everyone,' she silently murmured.

Jason nodded.

* * *

Fairy Godmother turned Carlos back into a three year old and he and Reya were settled in Diana's room for a nap.

* * *

Diana then joined the group in the cafeteria. She was surprised by what she saw. Hippolyta was standing protectively by the VKs, along with Phillipus, Antiope, Menalippe, Penelope, Donna, and Pythia. Diana slid her hand into Jason and then nodded. With that, Jason began his story.


	16. Chapter 13

_**Thank you AnimeGamerGirl23, DragonEmperor999, Hellman76, Ophelia Thropp, and danifan3000 for following. Thank you to AnimeGamerGirl23, DragonEmperor999, Hellman76, Kokiri-Hylian-Hero, Ophelia Thropp, and danifan3000 for favoriting.**_

* * *

Chapter 13: Jason's Story

Jason squeezed Diana's hand as he began his story. "I was brought to the Isle when I was five. On the way, the guards would beat me," he stated.

Hippolyta growled angrily. Diana tightened her grip on her brother's hand. She remembered carrying him home, how Persephone spent hours fussing over him. Hippolyta shot a glare at King Adam. Enraged, she approached him threateningly. "Not only do you take my daughter from me, but you allow your guards to abuse and mistreat my son?!" She snarled. Antiope caught her sister's arm, pulling the Amazon queen back gently but firmly.

"I was the second oldest on the Isle," Jason continued. "Diana and I, we were also allies on the Isle. Here in Auradon, we're just two twins, like it should be."

Diana moved closer to her brother. He pulled her into his side. She lifted her head. "On the Isle, I was the most beautiful girl, and, there, pretty girls," she turned and buried her face in Jason's chest.

"They're either killed or abused," Jason growled, his body shifting to a more protective stance. "I was Diana's protector. I have only failed once, and it was a mistake I will never make again."

* * *

Hippolyta's frown deepened. Her children were royalty, Diana, the heir of Themyscira, and Jason, the prince of the Amazons. And yet, King Adam thought he could get away with permitting others to treat them as if they were trash. It was enough to make her blood boil.

Antiope placed a calming hand on her sister's shoulder. Hippolyta only calmed slightly.

* * *

Jason shot a worried glance at his mother. Diana bit her lip.

Bruce Wayne picked that moment to speak up. "It was when Diana was kidnapped and tortured by most of the Isle?" He guessed, as he and Tom joined the VKs.

Hippolyta snarled. Jason nodded. "She didn't tell everything," he murmured. "I was forced to watch."

Jason began shaking in rage. "Chad, you claimed I enjoy watching others' pain," Jason pressed. "Well, I was eight years old and forced to watch helplessly as my twin sister, my best friend, was beaten, starved, and tortured, simply because our mother was a heroine, instead of a villainess. I hated it, and, gods, I wanted to kill them for touching Diana. Then two weeks after that, Hook's lackey, Smee, tried to drown Diana. Seven years after that, Claude Frollo tried to have our entire family murdered—Hades, Persephone, that's why winter lasted so long that year, we couldn't get Stepmother to the boats safely, Diana, me, Evie, Mal, Hadie, our cousins, Ursula, Morgana, Uma, Maxine, two children, Maera, and Carlos."

"Who is Maera?" Hippolyta asked.

"My eldest," Diana replied. "By blood, she is Queen Narissa's daughter but that witch could care less about her. Maera is my daughter. I named her. I clothed her. I fed her. I raised her."

"Where is she, on the Isle?" Ben asked.

"With Hunter and Regina, my guard tiger and lioness, as well as Uma and Maxine," Diana grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Hippolyta groaned, but pulled Jason and Diana into a tight hug. "Didn't your father ever say no to you two?" She asked.

"Papa never could say no to us, technically, we never belonged on the Isle, even though we were his children?" Diana answered, glancing at Jason, as she set her head on their mother's shoulder.

"The version of Hades we lived with, was not my and Diana's biological father, rather an alternate version," Jason revealed. "So how could he parent us when he wasn't truly our father?"

Hippolyta frowned at the twins. "Did anything good happen on the Isle, besides the fact you gave me three grandchildren, Diana?" She asked, nervously.

"Remember how, first day of fall, we'd all run to the docks?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, Papa would hold your hand, I had the baby, Jason had the next youngest, I also held Maera's hand, Mal held Hadie's hand, and we all waited for Stepmother's boat to pull in," Diana's eyes lit up happily.

"Come spring, we'll greet her in Auradon," Diana stated, eyes dancing. "And, Ben, Uma and Maxine have to come over with Maera, Hunter and Regina can come over after I graduate."

* * *

Hippolyta smiled, however still remaining slightly jealous of the close relationship her children had with their stepmother.


	17. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14: Hippolyta's Story_**

After Jason's story, Hippolyta turned to Jason and Diana. "Jason, Diana, come, walk with me," she called.

The twins quickly followed their mother. "Mother, look, I can explain," Jason began.

Hippolyta merely smirked, before settling on a nearby large flat rock. "Tell me about yourselves," she requested.

"I'm sorry, what?" Diana asked.

Hippolyta sighed. "I want to know you, as my children," she admitted. "Those little details, a mother just knows about her children."

Diana and Jason exchanged a glance. "Are you sure about that?" They asked.

Hippolyta nodded. "We knew if we ever saw you again, you would have two grandchildren," Jason admitted.

"Maera and Carlos," Hippolyta murmured. "Reya, her father, did he?"

Diana shook her head. Hippolyta let out a sigh of relief. "Gold, Silver, and Bronze tried," Jason growled out.

Hippolyta arched an eyebrow. "Gaston 1, 2, and 3," Diana replied. "Papa had Mal, Evie, and I, when we hit our teens, we always had to have Jason or Jay or Hadie with us, if we left the house, avoid Gaston's turf, and stick together."

Hippolyta nodded, pulling Diana a little closer to her side.

Diana then asked, "How did you meet Dad?"

Hippolyta closed her eyes, as she remembered.

"It was long ago," she began.

Jason and Diana eagerly sat in front of their mother. "Your father and I had a complicated relationship," Hippolyta frowned.

Diana and Jason exchanged glances.

"Your father and I met, during the days that Amazons and I lived on Olympus amongst the gods," Hippolyta explained. "We snuck around, behind closed doors, hiding our relationship from Persephone and the rest of the gods. When I realized I was pregnant, it became impossible to hide the relationship. Hera was the first to discover it, and ended up helping to deliver the two of you. Hermes took Jason to his family while Diana stayed with me."

Diana looked at her queen and mother. "Mother, I can't leave Auradon, if I leave, Jason and Hadie and Mal and Evie and Uma and Maxine will be separated," the princess admitted.

Hippolyta nodded. "All of your family will be welcomed amongst the Amazon nation, my little sun and stars," Hippolyta reassured.


End file.
